1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to a memory device, and more particularly to a nonvolatile memory device having a recess structure and methods of fabricating same.
2. Information
As the degree of integration of NAND flash memory increases, increasing effort may be directed to avoiding NAND cell deterioration while increasing NAND cell current. A decrease in cell current may result from a change in cell structure over time, where current flow areas of source and drain regions decrease. Moreover, such cell deterioration may lead to a substantial decrease in cell current which may in turn lead to erase-failure of the cell. Therefore, improving cell current while increasing the degree of integration of NAND flash memory has become an increasingly important goal.